The Scar
by datllamadrama
Summary: In which Bellamy finds Clarke alone in the woods and things lead off from there.A terrible summary I know but please enjoy and give it a chance! My first fanfic BELLARKE more chapters to come. Enjoy! :3 Rated T (for now ;3)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this Bellarke sis my first fanfiction so I'd love to hear your reveiws so please rate and reveiw and pm me ideas on what I should include ALSO I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED PLEASE PM OKAY THANKS :3**

Clarke was sitting on a lonely grey boulder just outside of camp gates; she could hear the gentle whispers of gossiping teens and tipsy shouts from the members of the hundreds still taking swigs of Monty's moonshine. This small society that had been miraculously created in the short time she had been on Earth was so close and yet she felt so alone.

Her mother, who was supposedly deeply in love with Clarkes father, who held Clarkes hand throughout the primary grieving stage, who visited Clarke weekly turned out to be no other than a backstabbing wolf in sheep's clothing.

Clarke didn't know what to feel anymore. Hatred? Anger? But most of all guilt. Clarke had despised her best friend for no reason than her own stupidity and her mother's dirty secret. Wells, however, being the kind hearted, considerate best friend that she knew and loved took all the blame for the treacherous death.

She found herself with wet cheeks and puffy eyes and soon discovered that she couldn't stay still. With her blood boiling inside her she quickly stood up and made her way deeper into the forest, the consequences not even crossing her mind. She found herself having to jump over the odd boulder and stray rotten log and finally stopped in a clearing, allowing her to catch her breath again. Only then did she actually take in her surroundings.

The blooming plants around her were all shades of blues and greens and purples, clearly standing out in the dark surrounding of the forest. Clarke cautiously stepped forward and tenderly stroked the luminous petals but they gave of a harsh burn and when Clarke brought her hand back it was red and blistered.

She heard loud footsteps and her heart beat raced as she jumped behind a dark tree, silently retrieving her blade from her boot and holding it lightly in her hand. The footsteps stopped and she slowly peeked her head out from behind the tree, half expecting to be faced with a six foot grounder but nobody was there, there weren't even traces of footsteps in the dirt other than her own. She relaxed her shoulders and turned around to head back to camp before something real actually came but she walked straight into a man's tight chest. By instinct she brought the knife along his chest quickly, only making a small wound. The figure groaned and placed a hand over his chest.

"Shit, Princess relaxes" Clarke sighed. It was just Bellamy. With the bright plants illuminating his face, she could see his beautifully defined check bones and freckles and for the first time since she had been on Earth, she could see what all the fuss was about.

Bellamys rich blood started seeping through his thin shirt, drawing Clarkes attention back to reality. Without second thought Clarke lifted up Bellamy's damp shirt and started inspecting what Clarke wouldn't even class as a wound as it was only a few millimetres deep.

Bellamy immediately tensed under Clarkes touch, wincing slightly as she pressed her fingers along his muscular body.

"I'm fine Princess, just a scratch, you should be thankful I wasn't an actual grounder or you'd be dead by now. Why are you this far away from camp without anybody with you? You know the rules Clarke; you're the one who helped make them."

"I was about to ask you the same question" Clarke replied, not daring to explain herself. Knowing Bellamy she'd never hear the end of it.

"Well, when your only medic goes missing, you can't exactly leave her to her own devices when there are injured people back at camp." Trying to change the subject Clarke slowly puts his shirt down.

"You're right; it's just a scratch, it'll be healed in a week. You'll have a pretty good scar for show though" Clarke said weekly, smiling in reply. And then something odd happened. Bellamys face tensed and grew serious as Clarkes turned sideways in a puzzled look. Bellamy bent down capturing his lips with hers.

Saying that this action took Clarke by surprise was an understatement. She found herself yet again in a position where she didn't know what to feel? All she knew that she wanted to feel was Bellamy Blake.

She started softly kissing back when Bellamy broke the kiss to look into Clarkes eyes. Although she couldn't see herself, she was certain that her face was as red as a cherry. Now it was Clarke who made the first move, standing on her toes to reach Bellamy's lips. He replied by gently biting down on her lower lip and Clarke soon realised that this is the most at peace she had ever felt whilst n Earth.

But good things never last, as they soon discovered Miller running towards them, slightly out of breath.

"You...Found...Her…What Happened?" Her said catching his breath and turning to Clarke.

"Oh, um I was just taking a walk, I know it was against the rules but there wasn't really anyone I could take was there?" Clarke said answering the inevitable unanswered question. She look up at Bellamy who for half a second looked almost…hurt. Clarke blamed it on her imagination and started walking silently back to camp.

**A/N **

**Thanks guys, please tell me if I should continue or not ! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N Hi guys! Remember reviews are always appreciated; I'd love to hear what you think and how to improve. I'm also looking for a beta so either pm me or post a review saying so if you're interested please!**

**A/N 2 Also, to fit in with the story Raven came down a bit earlier but the Finn/Clarke um…"incident" still happened. Okay enjoy!**

**Bellamy's POV**

We were all walking silently back to camp as I mentally slapped myself. How could I be so stupid? Clarke was one of the only people he actually had respect for, and she respected him and now all the trust that had developed over the last week or so had disappeared. Just over a week, I thought. That's all we've been down here for, it felt like a lifetime, like I'd never actually been in space, with a sister who was sentenced to death for being alive and a dead mother.

I silently look back at Clarke, who's fiddling with her fingernails. She looks up to meet my stare, clears her throat, and over takes both miler and myself. Miller raises an eyebrow at me and I just shake my head at him as he shrugs it off and jogs to catch up with Clarke. However they weren't far away enough for me to not be able to hear them.

"Hey Clarke, something wrong?" Miller asks, oblivious to what had happened a mere half hour ago. His voice makes Clarke jump as she gives a sharp gasp to which I reply in a low chuckle.

"God, Miller, you scared the hell out of me," Clarke responded "But yeah, everything's fine, I was just thinking about the winter, there must be another bunker like The Art supply one Finn and I found.." Clarke says, lowering her head slightly, quite clearly embarrassed from the memory of her and Finn's little love session. It was just a rumour in camp when there was nothing better to gossip about but Clarke's reaction to her mentioning the bunker made it quite clear that it wasn't just a rumour. I look down and my hands have involuntarily balled into fists. I quickly relax them and push my hair back.

"Yeah, probably but how are we meant to survive winter with art supplies? Draw ourselves warm clothes?" Miller replied, gaining a look from Clarke as he cleared his throat

"Sorry, I'm not a leader, you should be talking about this with Bellamy, not me…um sorry" He said nodding and jogging off to the newly developed wall of our camp that just came into to view. Thankful for Millers quick departure, I jog up to Clarke and stop her from walking any further by gently grabbing her elbow. Obviously not hearing me go up to her, she lets out another quick gasp as she whips her head around to face me.

"God, people need to stop creeping up on me like that!" She says as I chuckle at her, realising that I still have hold of her elbow and let go.

"Clarke, we need to talk" I say, shocked at how serious my voice sounded. She bites on her bottom lip but only slightly, like she always does when she's nervous.

"Bellamy, it was one kiss, I get it .I was vulnerable and had a lot of mixed emotions and you were there. It was a mistake Bellamy." She said before giving a small forced smile as she turns around and is about to start making her way to camp when I catch her wrist.

"Was it?" I say, staring at her straight in watery crystal eyes and worry if she's about to cry. She looks me up and down quickly before releasing herself from my grasp, not meeting my eyes as she whispers weakly,

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: The last Chapter wasn't very long so here, have two chapters in one day: 3**

**A/N: And as always, PLEASE review and rate, I love feedback and knowing how to improve and I'm looking for a beta so either post a review saying so if you're interested or PM me Thank you!**

**Question: Do you want me to make longer chapters? ENJOY!**

**Clarke POV**

"Yes" I whisper as I feel tears fill my eyes. I did not need this right now. My priority is keeping those kids alive and safe from grounders, Acid fog and freezing to death. Bellamy Blake just has no way of knowing what his priorities are! But if I knew exactly where my priorities lay, then…Why did this incident affect me so much?

I shake my head and wipe my eyes making sure that no tears escape. I have to be strong. I relax my breathing and make my way into camp and into the med bay. I was gone for about an hour and a half and there were already four people at the Med Bay waiting for me. I send three of them away after covering their cuts with antiseptic leaves we found which can be used as bandages and seaweed paste. I also make sure to make a point that they would have been perfectly fine without me. I don't mean to be harsh but how can people be expected to survive down here if they are always so helpless?

The last is a young boy who only looks about fourteen. He looks like somebody who would have been arrested for stealing food to give to the needy. I turn to him after throwing away the old leaves.

"What's up?" I say to him, although not giving him my whole attention as I'm packing away the seaweed paste.

"I think I might have come a little too late, I can come back tomorrow if you like?" He says sweetly and as much as I'd love to just go to my tent and fall into a deep sleep, I reply by saying

"Oh, that's not necessary, what's wrong?" I ask and he lifts up his sleeve, revealing a gash the length of his forearm, which is surrounded by greeny-purply dead skin. I immediately step forward and take his arm in my hands.

"Shit..." I whisper to myself so quietly I'm not even sure it was audible.

"That bad huh?" He replies looking outside to the dropship which was now empty due to everybody must have had this for at least two days, why didn't he come sooner? I move around him, my head now above his elbow as I inspect the infected flesh.

"Why didn't yo-" I start as he brings his elbow up, sending a powerful blow of pain to my throat which causes me to smack my head against the dropship. As I gasp for air, the boys boot comes down on my head.

'Yep,' I think to myself 'defiantly didn't steal food for the homeless'. Then everything went black.

**Bellamy POV**

"Yes" Clarke replied before vanishing behind the wall.

I let out a sigh and rub my forehead. I get the bow and arrows I'd been making earlier that day and decide to test them out. Yes, it was pitch black but I needed a way to distract my mind, if only for twenty minutes.

I walk about five minutes away from camp before I spot my first boar. I squat down, load my slightly crooked bow with an arrow, pull back the string and the arrow pierces the boar's side, causing it to fall. I grab my knife and silt its throat, not allowing it to have a slow painful death. I sling the boar over my shoulder and make my way back to camp.

On my way back I notice the wall gate was open, my immediate thought is who would be so stupid to leave the gate open but then I realise; who would be up at this hour? Then I notice two tracks side by side, the marks were straight and long, unlike any animal track Bellamy had ever seen. The tracks went into camp and as he followed them he laid the boar down by the smoking shed. The tracks were a dead end that led to the dropship it dawned on him; nothing had entered camp.

Someone was taken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hi again! Thanks for following this story still if you're reading this :3 And as always, Writers live for feedback so please leave a review letting me know what I should add/ take away and improve! Yes, I know this is my third chapter TODAY but I'm finding that writing fanfiction is really gripping so please don't hate me! : 3Thank you and enjoy! : 3**

**A/N 2: Oh yeah and I just realised that I haven't done a disclaimer yet so: I don't own the 100 or any of the characters. Okay and with that enjoy!**

**Clarke POV**

I wake up, my head pounding and I go to put it in my hands when I notice I can't. They're restrained on both sides of me and then it all comes flooding back. The friendly young boy knocking me out and him taking me to…wherever I was. I look around, straining my eyes in the pitch black room. I can tell that I'm inside somewhere from the metal walls against my fingertips. Maybe he just dragged me up to a higher level of the dropship.

But what could this boy want with me? Could he be a friend of Murphy's seeking revenge? I don't think I ever saw them together…

And then, mid-thought a dim light turns on as I squint my eyes as they adjust. I take in my surroundings, the shelves and the old torn couch. I was in the Art supply store. But how did he find this place? I thought only Finn and I knew about it…

"I see you're up, had me worried then..." A voice says from the shadows. It didn't sound like the boy from earlier, the voice was too mature. I stay silent, frantically trying to figure out who this could be.

But who else was it going to be than the one and only Murphy. His presence didn't surprise Clarke as much as it annoyed her. She replied through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing here Murphy?" Clarke said as the delinquent came out of the shadows.

"You know Clarke, I don't take too kindly to people hanging me, find it a tad bit inconsiderate" Murphy's said as Clarke swallowed.

"Murphy I didn't hang you, remember?"

"Oh yes Clarke, you're very right but what did you do?" Murphy said stepping dangerously close to her. Clarke stayed silent, looking into his eyes.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO"

"I-I accused you" Clarke mumbled "But I never knew that they were going to react like that!"

"So what do you want me to do Clarke? Hang everybody who cheered on the man who kicked the stool from underneath my feet? Or perhaps the one that put the noose around my neck…" Clarke tensed when he said the last part. It was Bellamy who put the noose around Murphy's neck. He was being reckless as always.

"Murphy, you don't have to do any of that…don't you want to start anew? Why would you act like this when you could just be civilised?" Clarke said, regretting the last word.

"Civilised, Princess? You mean like you?" Murphy said with a slight chuckle, revealing a knife that he had kept in his pocket. Clarke tried to move backwards, pushing herself against the wall; she could never be far away enough from this vile man.

Clarke closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. How was she going to get out of this? Was there any way _to _get out of this? As much as she hated to admit it; she needed someone to save her.

**Bellamy POV**

I carefully followed the tracks which, now I can see are clearly the marks of someone being dragged. At the beginning of the tracks by the dropship, there was a bit of blood but no more after that.

About fifteen minutes later the tracks stop. They couldn't stop there could they? They couldn't just vanish into thin air? Then about twenty metres in front of me I see a young boy, no older than fourteen and our eyes lock._ Was he lost?_ I thought to myself. Then he started charging at me with a metal object in his hand, which I couldn't identify at the time. Caught by the element of surprise, his weight on me caused me to fall on my back with this boy on top of me but I quickly pin him on the ground with both of his hands above his head, I bring back my fist and punch his face until he eventually blacks out.

Just by where the boy was standing I see it, some sort of hatch. I twist it and open the door, only to see Murphy standing over someone with a blade in his hand. Of course this is bloody Murphy's doing.

"Ah, look who's joined the party" Murphy sneers "How interesting.." he says as he slowly steps back, revealing the girl, no, _Clarke_, her face covered, and I mean _ covered_ in gashes, not a centimetre of her face was free of cuts. They travelled down her neck.

"The Princess and the King, what a perfect match" Murphy chuckled

I could feel my blood boiling and fists clenching as I tackle Murphy to the ground, punching him repeatedly after he blacked out.

"Stop!" Clarke screams, is she crazy?

"Clarke are you crazy? He's the reason Charlottes dead, he's the reason you almost just died!" I shout.

"Bellamy you are not a killer! You may be a lot of things but a murderer isn't one of them, you won't be able to live with yourself!" Clarke responds her voice cracking and as much as I hate to believe it, I know she's right. I get up from above Murphy, take his knife and cut Clarke free.

**Clarke POV**

He did it, Bellamy Blake saved cutting me free he brings me into an embracive hug, his large hands sprawled over the small of my back. My face nuzzles into his shoulder as I whimper slightly, remembering the pain of Murphy's knife digging into my skin.

_"Okay Clarke I'll make you a deal" Murphy says cruelly, a gag now around my mouth. A cut for every person who wanted me dead, and if I'm not wrong that's about 99… but I'll add one on for good luck" He said with a cruel sneer._

As soon as he heard me wincing he released me, inspecting my face.

"What the fuck did he do to you" He whispered, more like he was talking to himself than to eyes were full of hated and if I wasn't mistaken it looked as though he was scared…for me.

Of course I hadn't seen what I looked like yet but I noticed that I was shaking with fear. I brought Bellamy into a hug again, ignoring the pain and whispered in his ear.

"Looks like you won't be the only one with a scar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I think I'm going crazy, four chapters in one day? SORRY GUYS! This is ****_/probably/ _****Just a onetime thing but hey please review and enjoy!**

**Clarke POV**

We Decided that it was safer to stay in the bunker for the night, after we took Murphy to where we found Jasper, hoping that when, if he wakes up he'll be disoriented. I fell asleep next to Bellamy, his body warmth heating me up, his rhythmic heartbeat sending me to sleep. If anything touches my face I scream, I don't mean to but the cut are so deep and they cause me agony. I can tell Bellamys worried, he's refusing to sleep and checks on me every two minutes or so.

But when I do fall asleep, all I see is him, Murphy.

_"One" He makes a cut as I scream out a blood curdling scream_

_"Two" he makes another incision_

_"Please Murphy! Please! I'm begging you!" I scream, tears streaming down my face. But he just ignores me and carries on._

_By the time Murphy made the 99__th__ cut I couldn't feel the pain anymore. All I could feel was hatred._

_"And one for good luck" This one was deeper than the rest and reached all across my face as I screamed out_

_"One hundred"_

I wake up screaming, Bellamy holding me tight, rocking me.

"Clarke, it's okay it was just a night mare" He said soothingly as he hugged me to him

"Just a nightmare" I sighed quietly, repeating his words.

"Bellamy?"

"Yes Princess?" He replied although I was used to the name now.

"I'm sorry" I said, my voice almost catching in my throat

"Clarke, none of this was your fault Murph-"I cut him off

"No Bellamy, I'm sorry for today. That kiss. I didn't mean to hurt you it just happened so fast and-"This time it was me who got cut off

"Clarke, you don't have to apologize for telling the truth" he said with a smile that had a hint of sadness in as he looked down at me.

"But, I didn't tell the truth" I said as I turned so my lips reached his, he immediately kissed me back. This was slow and passionate, unlike last time I knew that this kiss _meant_ something.

I bring up my hands to his hair and they soon get entangled. His hands are resting on my hips as I break the kiss momentarily to get him out of his of his shirt and he does the same for me.

"Clarke you don't have to" Bellamy breathes into me. But what he doesn't get that there isn't a single other thing on my mind all I can think about is Bellamy Blake. All I can feel is Bellamy Blake. All I _want_ is Bellamy Blake.

"Bellamy," I say, pressing out foreheads gently together, ignoring the pain of my cuts. "I need you" and that was all he needed as he gently lowered me down…

**Bellamy POV**

The next morning I wake up entangled with Clarkes bare body. For the first time since we've been on the ground she looks peaceful. But all that shattered in half a second. She quickly stood up, punching me straight in the nose and she screamed. Her eyes looked horrified as she realised what she had done as I brought my hands up to my nose.

"Bellamy I'm sorry I had a night mare I thought you were -"she starts a she shakes her head, leaning away from me

"Clarke, its can't blame yourself for hitting me when you thought I was… him" Clarke shook her head and rested her head in her hands, pulling a blanket we found over her.

"Clarke-"

"How can I go back Bell? Having your leader scream every night isn't exactly reassuring plus-"she stopped mid-sentence, bringing her hand up to her cuts. I gently rest my forehead against her and whisper,

"Clarke, you're beautiful, okay? And if anybody says otherwise they'll have to deal with me" I say with a smirk "Plus, you look pretty bad-ass now" I say and I'm rewarded with a light laugh from Clarke, it's one of the most breath taking sounds I had ever heard. "C'mon," I say passing her her clothes. "We better get those cuts checked out. She nods and we both get dressed.

As almost reach sight of the wall Clarke freezes and slowly shakes her head.

"Bell-"

"Clarke, who cares what other people think, they're just cuts. However those cuts are dangerous so we need to go get them checked out." I say in the most encouraging voice I agrees reluctantly, let's go of my hand that she had been holding onto for the last twenty minutes and calls for Miller to open the gate.

I walk in behind her, giving stern looks to anybody who stares or lingers. I hear someone say something along the lines of " hey look, they brought back the grounder princess" I take note of his face and walk Clarke to the dropship and whilst she's being checked over by Raven I go up to the guy that made this remark and punch him square in the face. I leave him on the ground and go over to Miller, catching up on the camp news and informing him of what happened with Clarke (Well obviously not EVERYTHING I stopped at us leaving Murphy where Jasper was)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Hey guys I'd just like to give a massive thanks to all that have reviewed, it really helps and motivates me! I'd also like to give a special thanks to ****jeyaprasad** **whose review made my day. Please leave suggestions for future chapters in the reviews and I hope you enjoy Todays chapter!**

**A/N 2: P.S Sorry if the last few chapters were slightly sinister, not all will be like that aha: 3**

**Clarke POV**

As I walk into the dropship, Octavia turns around and for a second she looks…frightened of me. Is this what my life would be like now? Having people constantly laughing and pointing? I sigh as I grab some anti-septic wipes and seaweed paste and quickly make my way up to the highest platform of the dropship with Octavia calling after me.

On the top floor I quickly pull of a loose pipe and put it through the hatch making it so that nobody could follow me up. I hear banging on the door and Octavia calling my name but I try and block it out which seems to have worked as after about two minutes the room returns to silence. I use a cracked mirror which was with the only supplies we were given when we first arrived and cover my cuts with the paste and leaves. Luckily, none of the cuts need stiches but my face would never be the same again, ugly cuts and eventually bumpy scars will always remain.

It's only then that I realise that this isn't who I am. I'm a leader, a _strong _leader and what kind of influence will I have on the 100 if I cry or get knocked down whenever anything goes wrong? After about ten minutes I remove the paste and leaves, wipe my face clean, take away the pipe and I open the hatch.

With my head held high (metaphorically of course, if I _actually_ held my head high the already semi-healed cuts on my neck would re-open) I climb down the ladder, Octavia immediately jumping up from her seat and running over to me.

"Clarke I'm so sorry, it just shocked me that's all! Please forgive me, what happened anyway, was it grounders, were you the one that was taken last night?!" Octavia said all too quickly for me to properly process so I reply the best that I can.

"O, I'm fine, I get it and um no it wasn't the grounders" I reply, avoiding the 'who was it' question.

"But then who-" Octavia started as her tall, dark haired brother made his way into the dropship.

"O, she needs to rest okay?" he said to Octavia before turning to me "And you're staying in my tent from now on" He says calmly, earning a raised eyebrow from Octavia

"And why's that?" I say as I start packing away the left over leaves and paste.

"Clarke, my tents the biggest and holds nobody else. As I said, you need to rest and how can you do that if you're in a tiny tent with five other hormonal teenagers?" I sigh and shake my head. I didn't mind sharing my tent at all but the teens that I _did_ share with were particularly let's say…'romantic in bed'. But I've got to give it to Bellamy; it's the most logical solution. Octavia was called out by Raven then, leaving it just Bellamy and I.

"Fine, but I'm NOT sharing a bed with you!" I say smiling slightly as he over-dramatically brings his hand up to his heart.

"Ah, you break my heart Princess!" he chuckles and I reward him with a smile as I gently shove his chest. He leans in to capture my lips but I quickly put my hands on his chest.

"Bellamy…There are people outside, they'll see" The hurt in Bellamys eyes came as a surprise to me, isn't this what he wanted?

"Ashamed of me Princess?" He says and I can't tell if he's kidding.

"Bell, you know I'm not it's just a lot to happen all at once..." I say as I lower my hands from his chest and he sighs.

"Yeah, I get it Clarke, if we're going to fast just say" He says, ending in a smile that I'd never seen from Bellamy Blake before. This smile wasn't full of mockery or sadness; this was a genuine, heart-warming smile. I feel my cheeks heat up as I rise up on my tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek and exit the dropship.

**Bellamy POV**

I stay in the dropship momentarily, yes her wanting to keep us a secret came as a bit of a shock to me but at least I had my princess now.

After leaving the dropship shortly after Clarke, I go to take my shift at the wall next to Monroe as she quite loudly fake-coughs. I turn to face her and she's looking directly at me.

"Something wrong Monroe?" I ask, turning back to the forest.

"Something you wanna tell me?" She smirks, gesturing towards the dropship where moments earlier Clarke and I had the talk, ending in a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't know what you're talking about Monroe"

"Oh, come on Bellamy, you and Clarke e were bound to happen! Y'know people started making bets on you" Monroe laughed. This confused me slightly and I looked at her with serious eyes.

"Whose business is it anyways?" I said, now I was starting to get annoyed. People were making _bets_ on us? Monroe finally took the hint and shut up. Maybe people would find out whether Clarke liked it or not…


End file.
